New Arrivals Injustice Gods Among Us Special
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: This was an idea of mine where my OCs got into the Injustice Universe, and joined different sides. This is only an experiment with a few of my OC characters. I hope you all enjoy it. I own no rights to DC comics or Injustice Gods Among Us.


**Justice League: New Arrivals**

**Injustice: Gods Among Us Special Chapter 1**

**(In taking a break from the superhero origin stories. I felt I had made enough heroes so now my heroes will be coming to the Injustice: Gods Among Us universe. I will only select a few of my heroes that I feel will make good additions to either side. So without further adieu, let's get started)**

**Name:** Molly Garrick

**Alias:** Kid Flash

**Voiced By:** Brittany Harvey (Voice of Sakura on Street Fighter: Ties That Bind)

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 120lbs

**Alignment:** The Insurgency

**Appearance:** Molly is a tomboy. Her suit design similar to those worn by Wally West and Bart Allen. Her suit is a halter top design colored blue and black with a large white lightning bolt in the front and back like a one-piece thong swimsuit. She wears a chest high black leather jacket, black shades with gold lenses, and black white-tipped boots.

**Backstory:** The fifth Kid Flash, Molly Garrick was taught to fight for what she believed in. With Superman's power and his regime growing, it disheartened her that her uncle Barry Allen had joined Superman's Regime, but it also gave her the inner fire to prove that she belonged in the ranks of both the Flash Family and the Justice League.

**Intro:** She zips out onto the fighting area in a blaze of blue, black, white and gold. She smiles at her opponent with her hands on her hips, "Try to keep up, Sweetie"

**Outro:** She walks up to and kneels down at her defeated opponent with a light, friendly smile she is known for, "Better luck next time" She says to her defeated foe and ruffles his/her hair. She then zips off from the fighting arena and back to downtown Central City, where she stops with crossed arms and leaning against a street light.

**Taunts: **"Need a break?" or "ready to go again?"

**Move Set (Minus punches, kicks, and throws):**

Gatling Gun- Using her speed, she charges forward and repeatedly punches up and down between the areas of the face and chest

Speedforce Fist- Using her powers, she vibrates her fists into small vortexes and hits her opponent square in the chest.

Blue Storm- Also using her powers, she rotates her arms to create tornados to pick up and control her opponent, slamming them around like a ragdoll.

**Super Move:**

Blazing Beatdown- Using her powers of super speed, she runs around the world and starts with a punch in the cheek and another punch to the other and ends with a knee in the face and finally grabs her opponent by the tuft of their hair and throws them, slamming them against a wall or any flat vertical surface that happens to be in the area.

**Generic Clash Quotes:**

"Gimme your best shot"

"Is that all you got?"

"Lightning strikes twice, sweetheart"

"Someone's having a bad day"

"Eat my dust!"

**Related Clash Quotes:**

**(Attacking)**

Kid Flash: I'm only doing what is right

Flash: By disobeying me?

Kid Flash: How could you join Superman?

Flash: Someone has to uphold justice

Kid Flash: Race yah, Uncle!

Flash: You're on, sweetie!

Kid Flash: I'm not even going full speed

Nightwing: Is this your idea of going easy?

Kid Flash: This is for real, Dick

Nightwing: Then gimme your best, Molly!

Kid Flash: Grayson was the better man!

Regime Nightwing: But guess who won?

Kid Flash: That look doesn't fit you

Regime Nightwing: Your face will match your suit

Kid Flash: Power is a poison

Regime Superman: Then I am the remedy

Kid Flash: You call yourself a princess?

Regime Wonder Woman: Your blasphemy will be your death

Kid Flash: Can't catch me!

Superman: Is that a challenge?

Kid Flash: Are you really faster than a speeding bullet?

Superman: Let's find out.

Kid Flash: Let's go, Supes!

Superman: I like that nickname

Kid Flash: Ready, Princess?

Wonder Woman: When am I ever not?

Kid Flash: You look good in pants

Wonder Woman: Focus, Molly

**Related Clash Quotes **

**(Defending)**

Flash: You owe me an explanation!

Kid Flash: You owe me twenty bucks

Flash: Getting tired, honey?

Kid Flash: I haven't broken a sweat.

Nightwing: All aboard the pain train!

Kid Flash: Then you're going first class

Nightwing: Hey those are my colors.

Kid Flash: Cry me a river, Wingnut

Regime Nightwing: You never were good enough.

Kid Flash: You're no Dick Grayson

Regime Nightwing: Old Man Garrick's little puppy.

Kid Flash: Watch it, I'm a Rottweiler!

Regime Wonder Woman: No room for girls in my ranks

Kid Flash: Says the little princess.

Regime Wonder Woman: I won't go easy on you

Kid Flash: I don't expect you to.

Regime Superman: I have no qualms about killing you

Kid Flash: Gotta catch me first

Regime Superman: Isn't it a school night, young lady?

Kid Flash: I suck at Math.

Superman: Your father would be proud of you

Kid Flash: I know he is.

Superman: You've gotten faster, haven't you?

Kid Flash: So you can keep up with me?

Superman: I might make you cry

Kid Flash: Bring it, Cape Boy

Superman: Ready for a real fight?

Kid Flash: Gimme your best, Boy Scout

Wonder Woman: Don't hold back, Molly

Kid Flash: Never was my style

Wonder Woman: You're strong just like your father

Kid Flash: I get that a lot.

**Ending:** After her defeat of Superman, Kid Flash returned to find Central City in ruins, a victim of Superman's totalitarian regime. Instead of vowing revenge against Superman or her uncle The Flash, she organized the city's youth and helped found the Flash Family Fund to help rebuild Central City back into the great city it once was.


End file.
